The Light Microscopy Core enables neuroscientists to visualize neural circuit structure and function with great specificity and resolution using both the newest super-resolution fluorescence microscopy technology and multiphoton and confocal instruments. By the cost-effective and productive. use of extraordinary shared microscopes, the Light Microscopy Core contributes to the generation of valuable neuroscience research and promotes a new model for interdisciplinary neuroscience, ultimately to address fundamental issues of human health.